digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Penguinmon
Penguinmon is a Bird Digimon. Discovered within an Antarctic base's computer, it is similar to a penguin. Because it lives in an ice-covered region, it has a fault of being weak in the heat, but as it has an affable personality, it will follow after you with a waddling walk. Also, its wings have degenerated, and although it is unable to fly and its walking speed is slow, it is able to move with a speed of more than 60 kph by sliding across the ice on its belly. Also, in the water it is even able to swim using its small wings. Penguinmon is especially close to Bulucomon.Digital Monster Art Book Ver.Pendulum: Blucomon: "It is especially close to Penmon". Attacks * : Approaches an opponent without them noticing, then uses its hands to slap them in the cheeks with vehement force. *'Sliding Attack' (Slide Attack): Lays on his belly and slide tackles his enemies. *'Ice Prism': Shoots ice shards from its beak at opponents. *'Beak Attack' (Kuchibashi Attack): Pokes with a hard beak. Design Etymologies ;Penmon (ペンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Penguinmon Name used in Digimon World and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are recruitable enemies in Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are normal enemies for Ryo's machine continent overworld, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. Penguinmon digivolves from Bukamon to Ebidramon with a digi-egg and Gesomon without in line 28. Digimon Adventure tri. A Penguinmon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers When Vilemon is BioEmerging into the Real World Guilmon questions Calumon if the ink blob Vilemon was coming from was the ink blob that made you waddle like Penguinmon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are enemies in the Divided, Trap, and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Penguinmon card, titled "PF Guide", allows the map to be opened in one shot.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. D-Power 3.0 Digimon World Penguinmon lives in its igloo in Freeze Land and runs a curling arena. To challenge it, Mameo must provide it with a fish. Upon being defeated it moves to File City and sets a new curling arena in the battle arena's basement, though requires a fish to challenge it. Penguinmon can be obtained by digivolving Tsunomon and can digivolve into Whamon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Garurumon, and Shellmon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Penguinmon can digivolve to Ikkakumon or Dolphmon depending on his DP. Digimon World 3 Penguinmon is a red rookie card and cannot be found elsewhere in the game. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Penguinmon card is #064 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 670 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Eternal Slapping": inflicts 320 damage. * "Sliding Attack": inflicts 180 damage. * "Ice Prism": inflicts 0 damage, counterattack. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Fire, reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon BattleSpirit Penguinmon appears as a field enemy on the Frozen "Wonderland" level. Digimon World DS Penguinmon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Diatrymon depending on his stats. Two Penguinmon, along with a Kiwimon, appear as Deramon's minions that you must fight. Penguinmon can be found at the Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Penguinmon is #52 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 107 HP, 121 MP, 74 Attack, 64 Defense, 59 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape 2 and Sylph Aegis 2 traits. Penguinmon digivolves from Chicchimon and can digivolve into Kiwimon or Kokatorimon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Penguinmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10 with 100 aquan expierience. Penguinmon can be hatched from the SkyBlue Digi-Egg or the Forest Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Penguinmon can DigiFuse to Dolphmon with Gomamon, and to Daipenmon with Frigimon and Shakkoumon. Digimon Battle Penguinmon is currently an unobtainable Digimon, but it is an enemy at Time Village with the stat build of: 3 STR, 1 DEX, 3 CON, 3 INT. Notes and References